westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 3-2
Narrator: The delvers have just set up camp north of the lake on their first day out of Polisberg. The constant rain has accellerated, and now a cloud of falling frogs is barrelling towards them. GM: You have a few minutes before being pelted by unnatural, falling amphibians. GM: (Artegal and Beltarne both believe this is a fae thing). Ystava: Survival to try and improvise a shelter against falling frogs (or find a good natural shelter)? Wolfgang: trees! Wolfgang: shield! GM: Sure! You have two choices: make a plains survival roll at -5, or try to run into the forest and then make a forest survival roll at -3. GM: I guess 3 choices... you could learn to breath underwater, and take refuge in the lake. Ystava: I like running into the forest. Trees are less stupid to hide under. Wolfgang: yes Artegal: I have a shield that's nearly as big as I am. It'd let me ignore a Rain of Stones spell, I'm hoping it'll let me ignore a Rain of Frogs. Ystava: It looks like more than a single impulse of frogs then :D Ystava: "The trees! The trees are for standing under out of the frogs!" Wolfgang: yah, I'm going to put my shield up anyhow, but first get under the trees, with the horses if possible GM: You'll have to abandon your camp, of course. Wolfgang: since they need shielding more than me Wolfgang: Survival (Forest) (9) 3d6.skill(9,-3) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (6) or less Success! by 1 ** Beltarne scurries for the treeline! ** Artegal: 'Staying back to guard the camp while they take refuge in the forest' counts as splitting the party, so I'll head for the trees with Ystava. ** Torvall follows the rest of the party. ** GM: Okay, hang on. First, Running rolls (HT-5 if you don't have it) with a bonus for your speed modifier, to get to the trees before the frogs get to you. GM: Then take shelter. Artegal: 'speed modifier'? GM: Everybody rolls for running separately. Beltarne: 3d6.skill(12.-3-3) => 3d6.skill(12.-3-3) Beltarne: 3d6.skill(12,-3-3) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 GM: Yess, speed modifer from the range/speed chart. Wolfgang: um, what? GM: Oh, for your Move. Beltarne: crap, sorry GM: So +1 at Move 3, +2 at Move 5, +3 at Move 7, etc. Artegal: Running: 3d6.skill(14,-5+2) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Luck! Artegal: Running: 3d6.skill(14,-5+2) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Artegal: Running: 3d6.skill(14,-5+2) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Artegal: There we go! Wolfgang: HT (14) 3d6.skill(14,-5+2) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Torvall: Running: 3d6.skill(13,-5+1) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 +1 for 'Fit'. Ystava: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,-5+2+1) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Beltarne: Running: 3d6.skill(8,+2) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: ((Definitely holding my shield over my head)) GM: Beltarne has the horses, so they're going to be exposed. Wolfgang: :( Wolfgang: can I slow down and help shield them? GM: You can, but you'll be exposed yourself. Wolfgang: that's fine with me Narrator: Wolfgang, Beltarne and the horses are pelted by tiny, surprised frogs. A few larger frogs also come slamming down GM: Large frogs for Beltarne (2d6-4)/2 => 2.0 Artegal: Fortunately, healing spells work on animals. GM: Large frogs for Wolfgang (2d6-4)/2 => 3.0 GM: Large frogs for Clyde (2d6+1-4)/2 => 1.0 Beltarne: "Have I mentioned that I hate the damn Magestorm?!" GM: Large frogs for Bonnie (2d6+1-4)/2 => 3.0 ** Wolfgang hopes shield wall helps him help the horses ** GM: Chance that 2 frogs come down at the same time 3d6.skill(9) => 6,1,2 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 GM: Frogs 1d9 => 8 = (8) and 1d9 => 6 = (6) come at the same time. GM: Clyde and Bonnie are hit by frogs at the same time as you run to the woods. These are massive, 2-3 lb goliath frogs. Who do you defend, Wolfgang? Wolfgang: Clyde! GM: Roll your defense! Generic Animals: Clyde goes for a dodge 3d6.skill(8,-2) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 as does Bonnie 3d6.skill(8,-2) => 1,5,6 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Bonnie takes 2d6-2 => 6,2,-2 = (6) damage to her 3d6-3 => 4,2,3,-3 = (6) location Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 GM: Neck! Ow! 9 damage after DR! 3d6.skill(10) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 to avoid stunning and knockdown. GM: Beltarne! Roll Animal Handling to help Bonnie control her fall! GM: Also, defend yourself against 2 frogs! GM: Wolfgang, defend yourself against 3 frogs and Bonnie against 2 more frogs! Wolfgang: same sec? GM: Nope, different seconds, you have time to refresh your defenses. Wolfgang: ok Beltarne: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Wolfgang: and I couldn't have tried the 2nd in one sec on bonnie? ** Wolfgang bets not ** Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 GM: No, because you can't be next to both horses at the same time. Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Wolfgang: ok Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 GM: Beltarne! Roll Animal Handling to help Bonnie control her fall! Beltarne: Again? GM: Ooops. Then defend yourself against 2 frogs! Beltarne: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Beltarne: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: Parries GM: Take 2d6-2 => 6,5,-2 = (9) damage to your 3d6-3 => 5,3,6,-3 = (11) location! Beltarne: Or should I not be able to parry large-ish falling frogs? GM: Uhm, crushing. Owch. GM: Nah, we're good. Ystava: The elevenses oh noes! Beltarne: 9 to the groin GM: You can block them are whatever, it's happening many seconds apart. Beltarne: owie GM: Oh dear lord. Ystava: I'm guessing Ystava carries him the rest of the way. Ystava: DR does apply at least. Beltarne: Less than half after armor. I'm still walking Beltarne: Just... gingerly Wolfgang: "Damm crosswind!" ** Beltarne whimpers ** Narrator: Beltarne and Wolfgang coax the horses out of the rain of frogs, though both Beltarne and Bonnie take heavy hits from the amphibians. Bonnie's neck is partially crushed, and Beltarne staggers into the woods, in deep pain. Narrator: Wolfgang rigs up some cloaks and sacks, providing a weak improvised protection. Between that and the delvers' shields, the worst of the storm is avoided. ** Beltarne walks over to Bessie, wincing, and lays his hands gently on her neck. ** GM: Over the next 2 hours, the occassional frog gets through the cloaks and hits someone. Ystava: Oh, I didn't roll survival yet, but I guess Wolfgang's was good enough. Ystava: ... or perhaps not. Should I be rolling? Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Torvall: Does Faith Healing work on animals? GM: Yes. Ystava: To me or Torvall? Torvall: "Well looks like you have the horses friend cleric...I shall attend to you." GM: Ystava is going to be hit by 1, and Bonnie takes 2 and Clyde another. These are all widely separated in time, so any delver can defend. Torvall: Will: 3d6.skill(14) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 GM: Uhm. Yes to Torvall, no to Ystava. Wolfgang: I'm still on clyde Torvall: How much did Beltarne take in total? Wolfgang: Shield block 3d6.skill(13,0+3) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Artegal: Block: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,4,4 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 Artegal: Block: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (16) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Got Bonnie. GM: So now it's all on Ystava. Ystava: Block - Shield (Shield) (11) +2 ) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 GM: Okay. Artegal: What's the -3? Torvall: My roll was supposed to be IQ but made it to try and heal Beltarne. Ystava: Uh, a boob oo GM: I dunno, but pass is pass. Ystava: I was preparing the Survival roll GM: How much damage did Beltarne take after armor? 6, right? Artegal: Ahh. Beltarne: Right Torvall: So I spend 3 fatigue to bring him to full once hes under cover. GM: Right. Narrator: Sometime well in the night, the delvers are tired after watching for falling frogs for hours. The disgusting shower slows and eventually stops, leaving behind the same light rain they've been seeing all day. GM: For what it's worth, everyone spends twice their normal marching fatigue during all that. GM: You can just sleep it off. GM: Beltarne needs to spend 1d6 => 3 = (3) hours in ritual, though. GM: So he's going to need to stay up late (-1 FP the next day). ** Beltarne wearily goes about his daily abulations ** GM: Or you guys are going to have to start late the next morning. GM: Torvall is on watch, sometime in the morning, when the rain starts to increase. Artegal: That's rain rain, not frog rain, right? GM: Within minutes, what was a steady but light rain becomes a torrential downpour of water, drenching everything. GM: Watery rain. Torvall: I'd wake you for frog rain I'm sure. GM: Anyone have Absolute Timing or a waterproof timer candle or a large hourglass? Ystava: Not I. Artegal: Marik! Artegal: Oh wait. Torvall: Narp. Wolfgang: no GM: Eventually you all wake up/get tired of waiting for your guard shift to end. GM: Beneath the heavy clouds and endless rain, you can barely see. The light is dim, and the rain hides anything more than a dozen yards away. Wolfgang: ((Luckily most of us have night vision!)) Artegal: "This seems like a fantastic day to remain in camp and not travel." Artegal: (Because we won't actually get anywhere.) GM: It isn't much muddier than it was the day before. Navigating might be a problem, but if you stick to rivers, roads, or lake shores, it's not that hard. GM: What's the plan? Ystava: For the moment, sticking to roads until we run out of roads. Wolfgang: onward ho! Ystava: Or "Roads", as the weather conditions permit. Beltarne: Sounds good to me GM: ... you're currently off the roads, having taken refuge in the forest last night. Torvall: Torvall is willing to go on. Although he is worried about stumbling into a bad situation with the limited sight distance. GM: Your last plan was to circle the lake counterclockwise, where there are no roads but there are goblins. GM: The other way involves roads, but no bridges. Ystava: Have we gone to the point where the roads no longer take us towards the lake? Ystava: I'm not clear on how far we've actually travelled. GM: You're about 1/2 mile from the town on the north end of the lake, Torvall thought. Ystava: And Ystava can CERTAINLY lead us back to the road if we just dashed away from it to seek shelter. GM: Certainly! Ystava: Yes, but is that what happened? Ystava: I need some info. GM: Uhm. Ystava: I know we're in trees now. I know there was a road before. There is a big gap in the middle that needs some filling in. GM: You didn't say that you were doing that, but you can. GM: You came down on the road, set up camp, got hit by raining frogs, fled west to the forest, stayed the night wet and miserable. Ystava: Because last time I checked, we'd camped by the road, having not run out of roads yet. We hadn't even hit the mountains yet. Wolfgang: We could go around the long way and avoid the mud plains GM: You went all the way through the storm pass, Ystava. ** Ystava blinks. ** Ystava: So, back to the original question - we set up camp by a road still heding southish? GM: Yes. Ystava: SO why on earth would we go wandering off into the woods if we haven't run out of road yet. Take shelter != wander off... GM: I'm not sure what you mean. You know roughly where you are. But your plan had been to walk west and south to get around the lake. GM: There is no road to the west and south. GM: You just tell me where you plan to go and how. Ystava: Well, there's this road, that we were on, and the road that's on the map. Ystava: I think we're having a conflict of "the lake" GM: There's two lakes. You're not near the south one. Ystava: Also, of not looking at the map. Ystava: Yes, this surprised a few people :D GM: Okay, not sure why. GM: Also, the road is now MUD. Walking along it is no faster than walking cross-country. Ystava: Looks like I'm not the only person who can't visualize terrain worth crap :D Ystava: I feel better about myself suddenly :D Kevin: So priority 1 is to not get lost. Kevin: Since lost is bad. Kevin: I say 'due south to the lakeshore, then follow it to the wasp woods and hope the weather improves'. Wolfgang: we have someone with absolute direction! Ystava: We do! Beltarne: Well, if the road is no better than normal terrain, why don't we just stick with the original plan? Wolfgang: lets follow the road to the wasp foret Wolfgang: forest* Beltarne: Why are we changing our minds? Kevin: I don't know. Kevin: I liked the original plan. Wolfgang: the west route is filled with swamp, that will be even slower now I assume Beltarne: Dark green is swamp? GM: You guys can follow shorelines, hill lines, roads, forest edges, and mountain edges. Kevin: The original plan involved going east. Torvall: "Well friends I will just wait for you to decide...since at least two of you have been here before and I have not." Kevin: Around the lake. Kevin: Because we hate swamps. GM: Dark green is swamp, and it makes following a shoreline harder. GM: ... West, Kevin? Wolfgang: no, someone wanted to go west, because it was shorter Ystava: See, the problem was the original plan was to go west, to kill some goblins as we went. Beltarne: west for goblins around lake 1 Kevin: Ah. Ystava: Although you can probably confince Ystava the original plan was go east :D Kevin: Okay. Kevin: I was confused as to the original plan. Beltarne: and no need to go around lake 2, since lost town is on the north shore. Wolfgang: yah, lets go east, follow the road to the other side of the wasp wood, then hug the shore GM: You're trying to get to Calad Harbor, Beltarne, which is way south. Beltarne: Right Ystava: YEs, on the north shore of way south lake. Beltarne: on the north shore of Obsidian Lake Ystava: So we dont' go around Way South Lake because that would be stupid. GM: Ah! I am enlightened. Wolfgang: we just want to get around "dammed river lake" as fast as we can Wolfgang: I think the east route is the fast way, especially in the rain Artegal: Okay. Artegal: Here's the plan I like: GM: So what's the plan? Artegal: East from here until we reach the road. Ystava: "road" Artegal: Follow the road *through* the woods until it exits the woods. Wolfgang: yes Artegal: When it exits the woods, turn east again until we hit the lake. Wolfgang: ((SE, but yes)) Beltarne: ((Follow treeline)) Ystava: "Eastish" Artegal: Then cut around the lake and head southwest until we reach the muddy red plains. Cut WSW to reach the road again. Artegal: Then follow the road south. Artegal: Does anyone deeply loathe this plan? Wolfgang: it's a good plan Ystava: Nope. I the player like it. Ystava is mildly disapointed, but ONLY if anyone tells him there are no goblins this way. Artegal: "There may be goblins in the way. Goblins migrate, after all." Torvall: "Other than missing out on goblins I am good with the route, friend." Artegal: Right then. Artegal: That's the plan. Ystava, lead on. GM: Okay. GM: One last issue. GM: Wolfgang can't fly in this weather, and anyone who isn't Ystava has an iffy chance of scouting on the flanks without getting lost and never finding the party. GM: So you either can't scout, or scout with Ystava. Which is SLOW. Artegal: Hopefully visibility is such crap that nobody else is stupid enough to be out in it. Ystava: I think we're resigned to not scouting. At least wasps won't be flying in this shit either! GM: Yes, that will be a great comfort when you walk across an elder thing =) Ystava: Giant frog monsters are another issue. Ystava: But they're fun. ** Beltarne shrugs ** GM: Okay. Someone (single person, or take the worst roll) roll a Hiking roll at -0 since everyone has Hiking. Beltarne: "Have any of you new fellahs heard of the dreaded spider-hydra?" Wolfgang: scouting is overrated! Artegal: I like Hiking. Artegal: Does anyone like it more than me? Beltarne: 13 here Wolfgang: go for it Torvall: "Yes, friend dwarf. They are indeed mighty foes." Beltarne: anyone better? Artegal: We all have Hiking-13. Ystava: I don't know, how much do you like it? Artegal: It's hilarious. Ystava: see, that 13 was important :D Beltarne: ((One two three not it!!!)) Artegal: Any chance I can sub Leadership instead? Ystava: I vote Artie. Artegal: Motivating people to walk faster? Artegal: I'm very motivational. GM: No, that just makes them walk faster on blistered feet which doesn't help, really. Artegal: Hiking: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Torvall: ((Artegal the plate wearing Tony Robbins)) Artegal: ((Robbins WISHES he was this good.)) GM: Okay, I need to draw up a map really quick. GM: Talk amongst yourselves. Ystava: Well frag NPE GM: Dangit. GM: Okay, muddy plain, limited visiblity. GM: Everyone make Perception tests at -10. Best Acute sense/discriminatory sense applies. Artegal: I don't roll. Beltarne: Vision (14) 3d6.skill(14,-10) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (4) or less Failure! by 7 Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-10) => 4,3,6 = 13 vs (3) or less Critical Failure! by 10 B556 Wolfgang: oh, don't wroll Wolfgang: roll Ystava: Taste/Smell (13) 3d6.skill(13,-10+4) => 4,4,5 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Also, arrange yourselves on the map. Ystava: Meh, Luck. Ystava: Taste/Smell (13) 3d6.skill(13,-10+4) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (7) or less Failure! by 5 Taste/Smell (13) 3d6.skill(13,-10+4) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 Ystava: Newp. Ystava: Someone on the left side of the horses? Artegal: I'm at the left rear. GM: Okay. Floating Snakes: Floating Snake 1 surges out of the mud and levitates Artegal 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (16) or less Failure! by 1 Floating Snake 2 surges out of the mud and leviates Torvall 3d6.skill(18,-2-1) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (15) or less Failure! by 1 Narrator: Green and yellow beams splash harmlessly across Artegal and Torvall as a pair of snakes leviate out of the mud north of the road. Ystava: Just a note, but I'm about 700 lbs, plus or minus. Artegal: Tactics! Ystava: Counting stuff. Artegal: Which I should be rolling at the start of the session. GM: Go for it, Artegal. Artegal: Everyone has either tactics or Leadership, so! Artegal: Tactics: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Artegal: Apparently none of my plans cover floating snake ambushes. GM: Could be! Artegal: Somehow I'm not surprised by this. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) Artegal: Fast-Draw (Sword): 3d6.skill(15,0) => 2,4,1 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 Artegal: Would a Defensive Feint affect their telekinetic shots? GM: You rather doubt it. Artegal: In that case, draw sword and Feint. Artegal: Feint: 3d6.skill(24,0) => 4,2,3 = 9 vs (24) or less Success! by 15 GM: Yeah, well. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Torvall: SM 0? GM: Snakes are SM0. Also, from the mud, movement speeds are halved. Winged Flyers need to roll Aerobatics -1 each round or crash. Artegal: A Step is still good for 1 hex, though, right? Torvall: Can we still take a step or is it considered 2? GM: You can still Step. ** Ystava looks around, scenting at the air to see if there's any more of these weird floating snake things, or if they're even stupider than Ystava. ** Ystava: They are so small, and Ystava so big, they'd have to be crazy! GM: No, there doesn't appear to be any more of them. GM: And they're dumber than he is. Ystava: (( and he doesn't know they tried to do anything ;D )) 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne drops his axe and Readies a hatchet, turning. ** Beltarne: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: Aerobatics (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Wolfgang: up and over, to the floater and wild swing after a fast draw! Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1+1) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6.attack(22,-13) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Wolfgang: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 24 Snakes) Torvall: Fastdraw (Twohanded Sword) (14): 3d6.skill(14) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Torvall: Step and attack snake 2. -8/-4 Deceptive Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-8+0) => 6,6,5 = 17 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! by 5 B556 5,1,1 = 7 You lose your balance & can do nothing else (not even free actions) until next turn; all defenses -2 until next turn. B556 GM: Well. Torvall: Well! GM: You step forward, sliding in the mud. Beltarne: ...Luck? 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Snakes (on deck: 28 Artegal) Torvall: No luck on this guy. GM: Floating Snake 1 slides back and levitates Artegal 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 Floating Snake 2 leviates Torvall and slides back 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 GM: Roll Will to resist, faerie magical attack Artegal: Will: 3d6.skill(10,0) => 1,4,5 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Bah. Torvall: Will: 3d6.skill(14) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 Narrator: Green and golds beams blast from the snakes again, and Torvall and Artegal lose contact with the ground. One of the beams arcs from Artegal, splashing across Clyde's packs and panniers. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) Artegal: Am I able to move at all? GM: Nope, at you're at -2 on all DX rolls. Artegal: AoA (Long) at Snake 1. GM: Doh! Artegal: Broadsword Thrust, so there's no damage penalty. Artegal: Broadsword: 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 5,5,3 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Floating Snakes: Resist feint! 3d6.skill(14) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Artegal: And I feinted last turn. Artegal: -14 to defend. Floating Snakes: Well, so it's only... -14 to defend? Right, retreat and drop! 3d6.skill(9,4-14) => 4,6,1 = 11 vs (-1) or less Critical Failure! by 12 B556 failure! Floating Snakes: collapses into the mud as it tries to dodge Artegal's blow. Artegal: Damage: 1d6+2 => 6,2 = (8) imp Floating Snakes: Then takes 14 damage and stops moving. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) ** Artegal snarls and flicks the blood from his sword. "Wolfgang! Kill it!" ** Artegal: Inspiring Shout: 3d6.skill(18,-3) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 GM: Artegal can also roll DX at -3 to land on his feet. Artegal: DX: 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 ** Ystava shoves past the horses and slogs through the mud at move 2 due to mudiness. ** Ystava: So less shoving past horses and more standing next to a horses ass. Ystava: ** Artegal: Inspiring Shout fails due to speed/range penalty, but hey. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne Moves forward to stand in front of Ystava, getting ready to throw his hatchet. ** GM: Okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Beltarne: ### Wolfgang: step, sig attack Wolfgang: Signature Attack feint 3d6.attack(22,0-3+1) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 (Auto DA for -4/-2) attack 3d6.attack(22,0-3+1) => 2,1,4 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 (Auto DA for -4/-2) Floating Snakes: Resist feint! 3d6.skill(14) => 4,5,2 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Floating Snakes: Dodge and retreat and drop! 3d6.skill(9,3+1-2-2) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 Wolfgang: hmm, by 9 on the feint, need to fix the macro Wolfgang: since you can't DA a feint Floating Snakes: oh, then fail. Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6+2 => 2,3,6,2 = (13) cut GM: Needs to be a skill check, not an attack. Floating Snakes: Takes 18 damage and collapses, dropping Torvall to the ground. Wolfgang: yah, curse you search and replace! Ystava: Into the soft forgiving squechly mud, isn't he lucky? GM: Skinning the snakes reveals them to be made of mud and puppy dog tails. None of you are quite sure how that works. Torvall: "Strange wildlife in these parts, eh friends?" ** Beltarne shakes his head. ** Wolfgang: "Seen 'em before, not that bad" ** Artegal sighs. "Not exactly the terrifying creatures of the wild lands I was expecting." ** Beltarne: "Boy snakes." Ystava: "The snakes with the floating, that was weird." Beltarne: "Give it time, Artegal." Torvall: "They are missing the snips and snail, friend dwarf." Ystava: "Ystava does not want to be in the mud. The snakes have the good idea." Artegal: "Well, shall we move on?" Wolfgang: "Aye" Ystava: "No eating on the mud snakes. More with the walking!" ** Ystava grumbles. "Riding of the bear would be better." ** Ystava: Oh hey, it's the bear. Narrator: As the delvers are dispatching the snakes, they hear a snuffling noise behind them. Ystava: ... it really IS a bear! Narrator: It raises up onto its back legs and howls at the delvers. Ystava: Aw, it's a small bear. Ystava: "It ok! Ystava friend to bears! Mama said so." ** Artegal slogs through the mud towards it and points it back the way it came. "Shoo." ** ** Ystava steps forward, greating it cheerily. "Hello bear! Our horses, not for the eating. Go way and get with the bigger." ** ** Beltarne fishes a non-bear jerky ration out of his pack and throws it in the area of the bear, then gathers Bonnie and Clyde's reins and starts moving them away. ** Generic Animals: Reaction roll 3d6.react(10+1+2-10+2) => 3d6.react(10+1+2-10+2) ** Wolfgang moves next to the valuable horses, not trusting the bear ** Generic Animals: Reaction roll 3d6.reaction(10+1+2-10+2) => 5,1,1 + 5 = 12 Neutral! The NPC ignores the PCs as much as possible. He is totally uninterested. B560 Generic Animals: Eats the foods and steps back. Ystava: "Ystava bigger than you, You bad for the riding. Go away and do the bigger." Generic Animals: Eats the food that Beltarne gave it, snuffles at Ystava, and walks away. ** Wolfgang wonders if this is a cave bear cub ** Ystava: "Bye bye!" Wolfgang: "Lets go!" Narrator: The delvers wends their way through the forest, following the overgrown and muddy trail as best they can. Narrator: A few hours later, they emerge from the woods and turn to their left, following the treeline. In the distance, they sometimes see a larger bear walking behind them through pauses in the downpour. GM: Just so I'm sure. At this point, you think you're on the peninsula. You're going southeast by east, plunging back into the forest? Wolfgang: following the treeline to the lake Wolfgang: otherwise, yes GM: Right. ** Ystava waves at the bear each time he catches sight of it. How big is it? ** GM: Not much bigger than Ystava, as best he can tell. Torvall: "Friend minotaur, I think the bear likes you." GM: And then you're following the river around clockwise? Artegal: That's the goal, Mark. Ystava: "All bears like Ystava! Ystava likes the bears too. But this is the small bear still." Artegal: The arrow had it perfectly. GM: Play/ ** Ystava continues babbling about bears. "Nice bear, small. Ystava will ride the big bear! This is the true!" ** GM: ... dunno what I was typing there. Torvall: "Once we are capable of heading west along the lake we may want to go south, to save some time." GM: Just before you push back into the woods, you come across a half-dozen giant wasp bodies. They are trapped in a mud pile, but as far as you can tell, they neither starved to death nor suffocated. GM: You pass this grim sight with little comment. ** Beltarne squats down. ** Beltarne: "Hm" ** Beltarne moves on. ** ** Beltarne keeps an eye out for similar looking mud piles. ** GM: You follow the lakeshore as best you can to top of the river, then cross over through a wide, shallow ford that is mostly mud at this point. Wolfgang: ((gloop glop slorch)) Beltarne: ((What river, and why isn't it on the map?)) GM: Turning south by southwest, you plunged through the forest, trying to keep the shoreline mostly in sight without moving north. Ystava: I'm pretty sure we crossed one. Ystava: At a ford, even. GM: ... the narrow arm of the lake might be a river. Sorry. GM: Right. GM: You guys are crossing streams and creaks all the time, especially in this downpour. Ystava: Rivulets, even! Ystava: Ystava doesn't know that word though. GM: As you continue trudging, the trees suddenly open up into a small clearing, maybe 15 yds across, with a single clump of holly bushes in the center. Even as you consider that, a bolt of lightning strikes from the sky, smashing the bushes to flinders. Artegal: "If that's not an omen, I don't know what is." GM: Beltarne and Torvall realize that was not a good omen. ** Ystava jumps about half way out of his skin. ** Beltarne: "Break to propriate the Gods!" Artegal: "The Gods can stuff themselves." Wolfgang: "Um, ok but what?" ** Beltarne gets out another two meals, and after taking willing donations from others, proceeds to perform ritual to avert bad luck/evil eye/holy wrath. ** ** Wolfgang gives Beltarne a meal ** ** Ystava looks in his backpack dubiously. ** ** Artegal looks uncomfortable and tries to pretend none of this is happening. ** ** Torvall offer Beltarne whatever he needs. ** GM: Torvall can help with a Theology roll! Beltarne: How's this go, Mark? -1 per party member aside from myself, +1 per ration sacrificed? Torvall: Theology: 3d6.skill(10) => 2,2,4 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 ** Ystava pulls out an oversized wineskin, reluctantly. "Gods like the Kumiz? I like the Kumiz. It is good for the drinking when it is the cold and the wet and the muddy." ** ** Beltarne nods. ** GM: Beltarne needs to roll Religious Ritual at -3, +1 per sacrifice (currntly +2 but +1 per pint of Kumiz sacrificed) Beltarne: "The important part is that it has value to you, Ystava. If you like it, they're happy you're giving it up to them." Ystava: "The Gods aren't with the cold and the wet and the muddy are they? They share?" Beltarne: "Erm, well, they help me heal you when you're hurt." Ystava: He's obviously got over a gallon. It's also obviously not as full as it used to be. Beltarne: "and keep bad things away." Wolfgang: "They help you out when bunches of dead things come after us too!" Ystava: (( Ystava's trying to figure out if he needs to give ALL 10 pints left or not :D )) Ystava: (( he'd rather not. )) Beltarne: Okay, so I have -3, +4 for my two rations, wolfgang's one, and the assisting Theology roll Wolfgang: ((Are fine meals any better than the standard good ones?)) Beltarne: "A pint would be fine." Beltarne: -3, +5 if Ystava gives a pint? GM: No, quality of the meals doesn't count. Rations is rations until you hit the elven level. Torvall: In addition Torvall offers one of his elven rations. GM: Okay, +2 for Torvall's ration. Beltarne: -3, +7 then ** Ystava brightens up somewhat. "OK!" and hands Beltarne the huge wineskin. ** Beltarne: assuming we convince Ystava to splash some Kumiz on it Ystava: (( Kumiz, for reference, is fermented mares milk. )) Wolfgang: ((ok, Wolfgang pulls from his share of the bear meat then)) Beltarne: Religious Ritual (Holy) (12) 3d6.skill(12,-3+7) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Beltarne: ((Knew I recognized that somewhere. Mongol?)) GM: You have satisfied the gods, and won't be Cursed for several days. Happy you. ** Beltarne packs it in and moves on, nodding to everyone and thanking them politely for their sacrifice. ** ** Artegal rolls his eyes. "If you're done chattering to your invisible sky-fairies, we'll be on." ** GM: More marching. Beltarne: ((Which means everyone BUT Ategal)) GM: Some time later, Wolfgang manages to avoid a muddy, water filled pit. Scattered around and in are the remains of several of the thorn lions that he and Beltarne fought the last time they were through here. Torvall: " Artegal: "You don't suppose there's another group like us out here?" Torvall: "You'd think thorn lions would decompose faster." Wolfgang: "Eh, they're wood" Beltarne: "Only been dead a week or two" Artegal: (Wait is that 'the thorn lions that we fought' or 'thorn lions, like the ones we fought'?) GM: lions, like GM: oops, yeah, that was confusing. they're like them. GM: Continuing on, Ystava leads you toward the muddy red plains. Wolfgang: "The tree people might fight them too, not sure" Ystava: "Spiky. Not good for the riding." GM: Eventually, Beltarne figures that it is nearly dark and time for his rituals. He needs to do 1d6 => 3 = (3) hours tonight. ** Beltarne shall we camp? ** Beltarne: "Shall we camp?" (Rather) ** Beltarne sits down, facing the sinking sun, and begins muttering. ** Wolfgang: "I guess we camp someplace close" ** Ystava would like to find a nice palce to camp. ** Ystava: For clarification, are we out of the woods yet? GM: The night is mostly uneventful. On his watch, an hour or so later, Ystava smells burnt hair and wet goat. Beltarne: ((Someone's having a stroke!)) Ystava: Wet goat not entirely unexpected, but burned hair is. ** Ystava checks to see if he sat on a coal. ** Ystava: And once that emergency is dealt with, looks for goats. Goats are tasty. GM: No, still in the forest, heading across the peninsula for the red muddy plains. GM: or muddy red plains or whatever. Ystava: ALso, the cat is lying on my hand on the keyboard.I hope I don't need the mouse. GM: Hmmm. How do you find a punch of stinky goats in a downpour in the dark? GM: I mean, what's the plan here? Ystava: Not wandering off at the moment. Just looking around. Beltarne: ((Follow your nose!)) Ystava: Snorting around then. GM: You can smell them, vaguely, in the distance. Ystava: Mmmf, we sort of skipped over finding camp and forraging for ratinos. GM: You can search for rations. Ystava: I was going to say "Keep a nostril on them for breakfast" and was reminded. GM: Ystava can. Everyone else is kinda taking their life into their hands by leaving camp. Ystava: Survival (Woodlands) (12) 3d6.skill(12,+2) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Conditional: +2 from 'Discriminatory Smell' when forraging GM: Forgaing for yourself, for the horses? ** Artegal pitches his tent, unrolls his blanket, and begins polishing his armor and weapons, whistling a happy tune. ** Ystava: Going with the horses for the moment, but I'll be switching over to myself later in the trip. I gots a big tummy. Ystava: But perhaps we kill something we can eat instead of being eaten. Ystava: Horses, not so much. Torvall: Torval can forage too....for the horses as well. Helping Ys if he can. Torvall: Survival (Woodlands): 3d6.skill(11) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (11) or less Success! by 5 GM: Sure! Ystava: I think you'd have to be helping me, or you'll get lost in the storm. Torvall: Figured that, yeah. GM: Well, he can try to find the camp... in the woods... in the dark... in the rain. GM: It's a navigation roll at -6 or something, he could survive. Torvall: No thanks! GM: Ah, you people. GM: Toward the end of Ystava's watch, the winds pick up, turning an unpleasant experience into something truly miserable. Later, after Artegal's watch and just after Wolfgang's starts, the rain dies down. Now it's just a steady drizzle, blowing into the delvers' eyes from the strong winds. Beltarne: ((What do you mean, "you people"?!)) Ystava: (( What do you mean "You people"?! )) GM: I don't know why you guys don't embrace the adventuring experience and do more obviously insane stuff. It's disappointing. Artegal: Because we're poor delvers. Ystava: Because we didn't take Impulsive and Short Attention SPan. Beltarne: ((Because you keep trying to kill us)) Artegal: We want to become rich delvers. Artegal: Not dead delvers. GM: The next morning you never see the sun rise behind all the clouds, but the sky gets lighter and you can tell roughly when sun-up occurs. Ystava: Well, that's an improvement. GM: Wolfgang can fly in this weather, though a bit slowly because of the heavy wind. Beltarne notes it is the High Holy Day of Insects and War. GM: Hiking check! Wolfgang: Am I fast enough to scout without slowing us? GM: Yes. ** Artegal wakes up refreshed and cheerful. Hiking: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 ** ** Torvall is unsure of that combination, but enjoys the prospects of war! ** Wolfgang: ok, I scout then ** Ystava continues trying to keep the main party from getting lost. ** GM: Alright, continue ESE. GM: Shortly after you break camp, birds begin fleeing from the trees nearby, in an obvious line moving north. Moments later, you can hear angry and pained yowls. A minute later, you hear a muted horn in the distance. Ystava: "Hunters!" Wolfgang: "You know this won't be good" ** Artegal draws sword and shield, and moves to the forefront of the party to hold negotiations. ** GM: The yowls and grunts move through the woods past your position, somewhere to the east, and cotninue on to the north. GM: Another horn sounds in the distance, somewhere to the northwest. Artegal: "None of our concern. Shall we move on?" GM: The noises soon recede into the distance. GM: Seems like Ystava heads off, leading you through the woods. Wolfgang: "Sure" ** Beltarne trudges after Ystava ** ** Artegal follows. ** Ystava: "Those hunters not hunting the bears. Dunno what that makes the noises." GM: A long while later, the delvers finally emerge from the woods. It looks like you're at the SE corner of the muddy rain plains, and the lake shore you were following last night was nothing of the sort. Artegal: So we're farther along than we thought? GM: Ahead of you, the plains are a sea of red mud, thick and tiring just to look at. Torvall: "Wonderful..." Beltarne: "Well, we're not that far off. Just a day or so off track, I think." GM: A strange mass of black water - or mud? - is visible on the plain, a few hundred yards away. It begins moving slowly toward you. Beltarne: "And still in the general direction we want to be." Artegal: "Wonderful! Nearly right where we'd expected to be!" He claps Ystava on the shoulder. "Fine work!" He shoulders his pack again with a grin. "Just a few more days of fine exercise till we reach the town, hm?" Beltarne: "Aw crap" Wolfgang: "Lets go, the black crap doesn't have loot." Beltarne: ((Bigger than the last time we saw it?)) Ystava: "Yes, with the town, no with the... thing. What is the thing?" GM: Kinda small, actually, but the movement attracts the eye. Wolfgang: "Sludge thingy, lets move, it's slow" Beltarne: "Well, if it's not rapidly growing larger, lets just walk away." Artegal: "It might become a danger to other travelers if we leave it. Or to us, when we come back this way." Artegal: (What he's really saying is 'It's an opportunity for glorious combat, it's a shame to waste it.') GM: What's the plan? Ystava: Is it smaller than Ystava? GM: Hard to say, but probably. Torvall: I vote to move on...not sure how to fight sludge. Wolfgang: "You know how to kill sludge things" Ystava: Meh. Glorous combat isn't in Ystava's vocabulary. Beltarne: "It's a pile of sludge. We're pretty much the only travelers in the area, and I'm not sure what it'll do to our weapons if we stick it with them." Wolfgang: "Melt them" GM: It'll be hard to burn in the rain, too! Ystava: He actually prefers smashing goblins in one sided fights over glorious combat. GM: (am I helping?) Beltarne: "Maybe, maybe not. No need to chance it." GM: So, heading east along the tree line? Wolfgang: "Yah, lets go" Beltarne: Yup Wolfgang: east? GM: Err, west. GM: Dyslexia sucks. Wolfgang: should be south or west Wolfgang: yes, west! Ystava: west is good ;D ** Artegal follows the party, giving wistful looks over his shoulder. ** GM: You push west, keeping the tree line to your left. Time passes, and the treeline turns sharply to the south. ** Beltarne keeps an eye out for the road nearby to the west. ** Wolfgang: onward to the south! GM: Now, according to Marik's map, there should be a road here, or at least a path. GM: There is not. GM: That you can see, anyway. Do you head west to find it or follow the trees south? Artegal: 'Rained out'? GM: Or something else? Ystava: I like tree following. Wolfgang: lets follow the trees, the road is only faster if it's dry anyhow Beltarne: Follow trees south? Ystava: The trees should head south eventually anyways. Ystava: And if we stay on the treeward side, there's slightly less mud. Ystava: And drizzle. GM: You turn south, Wolfgang scouting ahead. In the distance, he spots a pair of floating snakes hiding in the mud and murders them with his axe. GM: (Not worth playing out, in my opinion, when you know that they're there and Wolfgang can engage them). Beltarne: ((Yay murder!)) ** Wolfgang has a 22 skill in floating snake murdering ** Ystava: Two less weird ass floaty things in the world. ** Torvall is curious what these two were made of... ** ** Wolfgang bets dead adventurer socks ** GM: The red mud clears shortly past the snakes, changing to a more conventional and less thick brown mud. Small clumps of trees dot the terrain. GM: It's also easier to walk, and you speed up. Wolfgang: Yay? Ystava: Yay! Wolfgang: woot! Beltarne: Wahoo! Artegal: That appears to be road-like. GM: Eventually, you come across a road running NW/SE. Wolfgang and Beltarne think this is the road to the formerly haunted city, though the ruins themselves are shrouded by rain and can't be seen. Ystava: See? Simple! Ystava: Is there plains on one side and trees on the other? GM: Another long stretch of walking puts you on the ruined city's walls. Ystava: I guess there was! GM: Uhm? You're amidst a bunch of thickets, with heavier forest to the east and a wide river/lake arm in front of you and maybe more forest beyond you to the SE. GM: So. Ystava: Sorry, before you mentioned the ruined city walls I was trying to see if the road matched the map. GM: You're at the city. Beltarne and Wolfgang find it much less creepy. Wolfgang: commence the looting!!! Wolfgang: "Blacksmith first?" GM: When you hit the road, you can see forest to the east, thickets all around, and rain to beyond that. =/ Beltarne: "Sure" GM: So... what was your stashed loot here? Artegal: So that was what - two and a half days to Calad Harbor? Artegal: We didn't have stashed loot. I think they were expecting to search the ruins for valuables. GM: Okay! Beltarne: Yeah. Artegal: In the same way we searched the mud golem villlage. :D GM: Just checking. And yes, about 2.5 days, you think. GM: Right. Let me check my notes. Beltarne: That was fast Wolfgang: I think there was a rumor about buried loot at the smithy Beltarne: "I brought a shovel and pickaxe!" Wolfgang: that we searched for at the other village before deciding it was this one Beltarne: You talking about the master forge key? GM: Okay. Anybody can Search! First 8 checks take 15 minutes. Next 8 checks take 30 minutes. Doubles for every 8 checks after that. Beltarne: Might be here, but I think we decided that silver pines was in the mountaints GM: Better rolls bring better loot! Crowbars give +1, shovels give +2, other appropriate tools give a bonus! Beltarne: Search-13 here. Artegal: I will happily take a shovel and help Beltarne search the smithy. Beltarne: I have a pickaxe, shovel, and crowbar Torvall: No search skill here. GM: You can only get a single tool bonus, so you can loan the other tools out to your friends. Beltarne: Okay! Beltarne: WHat's the bonus for the pickaxe? Artegal: I have no Search skill. GM: Ah, +1 I guess. Beltarne: and who else actually has a search skill? Ystava: I have a shovel and a crowbar. Artegal: I recall being able to aid with Strength in the mud golem village. Wolfgang: pick give anything and does it stack with crowbar? Artegal: Failing that, I'll try a shovel and luck. :D GM: Different village, different rules. Beltarne: No stacking, +1 for pick Ystava: No Search, but I have good sense of smell. I could find smelly treasures? GM: Pick does not stack with crowbar, but it's +1 for itself. Ystava: It sounds like we have enough tools for everyone to have a +1. Beltarne: Am I the only one with search? GM: Hmmm. Ancient abandoned ruins... Discriminatory Smell gives +1 to search, stacks with tools! Ystava: Yep. GM: Apparently. Beltarne: Okay, how bout I do all the searching, you guys assist me? Ystava: So I'm rolling at an effective 10, including bonuses. Beltarne: Takes longer, but better loot Wolfgang: Let me know if I can use forced entry on anything Wolfgang: :) Beltarne: Heh Ystava: It sounds like a plan. GM: 1 person can aid a Searcher with Forced Entry, skill roll for +1 (failure is -1, crit fail is -2, crit success is +2) Artegal: How about Artegal aids Ystava and Wolfgang and Torvall aid Beltarne? Ystava: Oh hey Torvall: I will keep an eye out for wayward wildlife, non-euclidean horrors and other things! Wolfgang: hmm, sounds like only one assist, at least with FE Ystava: Forced Entry 14 Artegal: I haven't actually got FE. Beltarne: Wolfgang, with me! Wolfgang: ok, I help Beltarne with FE! GM: So Torvall is watching, Beltarne is Searching with Wolfgang breaking stuff, Ystava is ? Ystava: OK, so Ystava is junior backup searcher, while Artie follows him around trying to keep him from breaking anything valuable, I think. GM: Hokay! Wolfgang: Forced Entry (14) 3d6.skill(14,+1) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Artegal: Forced Entry has no default. Ystava: Unless Artie has better than a 10 at default search. Beltarne: Wolfgang, +1 to your FE for the crowbar/pick Ystava: Search is -5 right? GM: Perception -5, yes. Wolfgang: ((it's in there!)) Ystava: K. Artegal: How does 'breaking it open with a crowbar' not get a default? Ystava: That's ST. Beltarne: Search (13) 3d6.skill(13,3) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Ystava: Breaking it open GETTING BONUS DAMAGE is Forced Entry Artegal: Oh! Artegal: Well. Artegal: ST, then. Ystava: and without crowbarring yourself in the foot. Ystava: And I"m not sure what else. Artegal: ST: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 GM: ... Hey, Artegal can roll Leadership at -4 to co-ordinate actions, giving searchers and spotters a +1 bonus on relevant tasks (but not Forced Entry thugs) Artegal: I'm totally good with that instead. GM: randomly breaking stuff isn't helping, Artegal. Beltarne: I think it should just be a technique of any melee skill Artegal: Leadership: 3d6.skill(20,-4) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 GM: ... right. GM: Ystava, search? Beltarne: So retroactive success by 9 for me! Artegal: Arty also has multiple Connoiseur skills. Artegal: They're not very *good* Ystava: Search! No Really!: 3d6.skill(13-5,+1,+1) => 3d6.skill(13-5,+1,+1) Beltarne: Well laaaa deee daaaa Ystava: oops Artegal: But they're there, and 'that is an x' should get a pretty good TDM. Ystava: Search! No Really!: 3d6.skill(13-5,+1+1) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (10) or less Success! by 5 Beltarne: You get another +1 Beltarne: shovel, not crowbar Ystava: Oh hey, right, +6 GM: Great. Ystava: er, success by 6. Beltarne: actually, 7 Ystava: ? Wolfgang: helper? Ystava: +1 for smell, +1 for tool, +1 for being supervised? Beltarne: 2 for shovel, 1 for leadership, 1 for smell.... Ystava: oooh. 8! Beltarne: and helper, if you have one Ystava: In my defense, it's almost 10 Ystava: but I don't have a helper :D GM: Beltarne and Wolfgang shatter a half-wrecked cabinet and find 2 lbs of giant-spider silk that is not completely ruined. Ystava: I have a supervisor. Which is probably for the best. GM: Ystava finds a canteen, made from sandalwood (smells nice) with carvings on it - looks to be priests of the 8-Fold Path. GM: Connoisseur or Merchant, Artegal? GM: Also, next set of rolls. Torvall: "Hmmm...that may be a holy relic." Artegal: I have both skills. GM: Roll whichever. Beltarne: Wolfgang, break this! Artegal: Merchant: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Ystava: Search! No Really!: 3d6.skill(13-5,+2+1+1) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Wolfgang: Forced Entry (14) 3d6.skill(14,+1) => 5,5,3 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Torvall: I said that trying to warn Artegal about possible holy issues. Beltarne: Search (13) 3d6.skill(13,4) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 Artegal: "It won't kill me to figure out what it's worth. I'm not planning to drink from it or anything." GM: Artegal estimates that the canteen, not being holy (because it isn't poisonous to him and Torvall is pretty sure it isn't actually a relic) is probably worth around $200. The spidersilk is worth something like $500/lb. Wolfgang: how much does the canteen weigh? GM: Ystava finds 5 lbs of ornamental beads, worth $25 at best. Beltarne finds, amidst the ruined swords in the smithy, a single broadsword that was carefully preserved in oil. Wolfgang checks the edge, and both of them note a dwarven masterhall mark on the blade (it's Fine). GM: Canteen weighs 3 lbs. ** Artegal seems very pleased by the sword. ** Artegal: Fine balance, edge, or both? GM: Fine edge, not balance. GM: Let's call it here for the night. Wolfgang: $25 for all the beads or per pound? GM: for all the beads. Beltarne: Okay, I gotta go runnin. Ystava: "Pretty!" Beltarne: Lo right a leyo! I'm tracking all this on the group loot spreadsheet Artegal: All we need to do is find a bunch of natives on the island of Manhattan. Ystava: Woo! Beltarne: Got values, Search MoS, weight, etc. Wolfgang: ah, ok, I was taking note too GM: OKay!